In the retail sale of dress shirts and ties, it is desirable to present the merchandise in a manner that permits potential customers to have a good took at the product. On the other hand, it is important for retailers to keep the product clean aid free of any soil or stains that may result from handling, to protect against theft, and to maintain the clothing (ties) in an orderly and well-folded condition so that their displays remains attractive to passers by.
It is also desirable that the packaging not only securely holds the tie in its display state but also, the packaging preferably includes a ribbon or the like that makes the tie and its packaging more presentable and attractive as a gift.
The embodiments described herein satisfy these and other needs.